Hebe
Hebe (Ancient Greek: Ἡβη) is the daughter of Zeus and Hera, as well as the Goddess of Youth. She served as the Cupbearer of the Gods, and was later married to Herakles, the protector of Olympus. Reign Hebe is mainly seen as the goddess of youth. She is also the keeper of the Fountain of Youth and she is (or in other myths, was) the cupbearer of the gods. She is sometimes said to be the patron of brides, as well as the goddess of forgiveness and immortality. Mythology The most prominent myth about Hebe, would be Euripides' play Heracleidae. Hebe granted Iolaus' his wish to become young again for a day in order to fight Eurystheus. Hebe was reluctant to do so at first, but after Themis assured her that it would be just, she obliged, and lolaus enjoyed one more day of youth in his old age. Iolaus charged into battle as a healthy young man, and came out victorious. Another story would be when she lost her job as cup-bearer, after she fell and her dress came undone, exposing her breasts. Apollo fired her. Ganymede, the beautiful young man who charmed all the gods, became her replacement. Family *Zeus (Father) *Hera (Mother) *Hephaistos, Ares, Enyo, and Eileithyia (Siblings) *Heracles (Husband and half-brother) *Alexiares and Aniketos (Sons with Herakles) Depiction and Personality Hebe is always seen as a young goddess because she is the goddess (and sometimes the personification) of youth. In most other depictions of her, she is either wearing a sleeveless dress or she doesn't even have a top on. She is sometimes shown with wings. She is said to be uncharismatic and clumsy. Sacred Symbols and Animals She had two symbols for her; *'Chalice' - A decorated cup. This was her symbol because she filled all the gods' chalice's with nectar. *'Fountain of Youth' - In mythology, the Fountain of Youth is a special fountain that can only be summoned by Hebe. The water that ran inside of it could make any person forever young. She had two sacred plants; *'Lettuce' - This is because sometimes it is said that Hera became impregnated with Hebe only by eating lettuce. *'Ivy' Gallery of Symbols of Hebe & Things Sacred to Hebe Lettuce.jpg Ivy2.jpg Chalace.jpg Trivia *Apart from serving nectar to the Gods of Olympus, Hebe was also said to be the one who helped her mother, Hera, enter her chariot, and she drew baths for her brother, Ares, as well. *Hebe was usually seen as a companion of Aphrodite. *Her male counterpart was Ganymede. *Her opposite number was Geras. *She may have been equated with Pandia. *Some say that she gave up her cupbearing position to Ganymede after she married Herakles * A statue of Hebe can be found on the Temperance Fountain in Tompkins Square Park. * Hebe had temples in Athens, Sicyon, and Phlius. * Freed prisoners would hang their chains in the sacred grove of her Phlius sanctuary. * Her Roman name was Juventas, the Latin word for "Youth". Gallery of Images of Hebe Bust of Hebe.gif|Bust of Hebe Hebe.jpg|Statue of Hebe K18_1Hebe.jpg|Wedding of Hebe & Herakles K18_3Hebe.jpg|Hebe & Hera Picqué hebe.JPG|Painting of Hebe by Picque acmz7800-8187Hebe.jpg|Statue of Hebe Jacques Louis Dubois - Hebe.jpg|Cup-bearer of the gods: Hebe 150px-Canova-Hebe_30_degree_view.jpg|''Hebe'' by Antonio Canova, 1800–05 (Hermitage, St. Petersburg) f4abe3034b39902e9c9da8cd91cf6db0.gif|Hebe Statue hebe4906.jpg|Hercules and Hebe $(KGrHqNHJFYE916((ciPBPhdvs2tCw~~60_1.jpg de:Hebe Category:Immortals Category:Goddesses Category:Females Category:Children of Zeus Category:Children of Hera Category:Mother Category:Wife Category:Family Gods Category:Deities Category:Deity Category:Family Goddesses Category:Minor Goddesses Category:Wives of Heracles Category:Married Category:Daughters of Zeus Category:Female Category:Mothers Category:Daughter Category:Daughters